random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 80: Something's Not Right Here
EPISODE 80! YAY! Part One Narrator: IT'S THE BUNKER! AND- Buttercup: SHUT UP! Narrator: .....Okay.....LET'S GET ON WITH DA SHOW! Bob: So......Bored.......Today. ACF: Indeed. Pinkie Pie: (bounces into the room) Hi guys! What'cha doin? Meanwhile... Isabella: I have a feeling someone used my catchphrase......GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Back to Where We Were Pinkie Pie: SO do you guys wanna watch- ACF: Saw it yesterday. Pinkie: Or eat- Bob: NO! Pinkie: Hmmm.....I KNOW! Let's go to Doof's Inator Archives! ACF & Bob: YESH! Pinkie: Well come on! Let's go! (ACF, Bob, and Pinkie go to Doof's Archive) Part Two (The 3 walk into Doof's Inator Archives) ACF: Woah.....This place is- Bob: Huge. Pinkie: Yeah....He built alot of them.... ACF: All for taking over the Tri-State Area....But he failed. Bob: Hey look! It's the Balloon-Inator! Pinkie: And the Turkey-Inator! ACF: And the- Hey, I remember this... Pinkie and Bob: What? ACF: The Least-Likey-Thing-Inator. Bob: I don't remember that... ACF: Well I do. Pinkie: (Looks at the buttons) Ooooooo. What does this button do? (presses the "Blast button") Bob and ACF: PINKIE NO! (Lazer zaps ACF) Pinkie: Whoops...My bad. Bob: ACF, are you okay? ACF: Yeah, I'm alright. Bob: .....How about we go before Doof finds us here? Pinkie: Yeah....LET'S GO! (The 3 leave the room) Bob: So....What do you guys wants to now? Pinkie: How about....WATCHING THE HUNGER GAMES AGAIN?! Bob: YEA- ACF: Nah. It's too voilent. Bob and Pinkie: O_O Bob (to Pinkie): Something's not right. ACF never turns down an offer to watch the Hunger Games....Unless she's bored. Pinkie (to Bob): Yeah.... ACF: What'cha guys talking about? (Meanwhile) Isabella: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Wait. Nevermind. (Back to the room) Bob: Nothing..... ACF: LET'S WATCH TWILIGHT! (Everyone notices) Everyone: WTFRIED CHICKEN DID SHE JUST SAY?! Pinkie: SHE SAID LET'S WATCH PHINEAS AND FERB! EXCUSE US WHILE WE EAT PIE! (pushes ACF and Bob to the bathroom ) Everyone else: ..... In the bathroom... Bob: Thanks for the save, Pinkie. Pinkie: Your welcome. But anyways, something is wrong. Bob: Yeah. It's because YOU were the one who pressed the button! Pinkie: Hey, I have issues! ACF: .....Uh... Bob: YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! ACF: ....OKIE! Bob: So what are we gonna do? Pinkie: Hm...I GOT IT! We can ask Phineas and Ferb to build something that can change her back! Bob: Okay! Let's go! (Pinkie and Bob drag ACF out of the bathroom) Part 3 Bob: Okay, Phineas and Ferb are usally in the Backyard room. Isabella: Hi guys! What'cha....Doin? Um...Why are you dragging ACF? Bob: Uh...She's sick! And were taking her to P&F! Isabella: There docters today? Bob: Uh...Yeah! Pinkie: Well we gotta go. BYE! (Bob & Pinkie run off, still dragging ACF) Isabella: Hm...Something's not right...Eh. (walks to another room) (In the Backyard room) Phineas: You know Ferb, this place reminds me of home....I miss home. Ferb: Well, maybe if the teens didn't take over. Phineas: Indeed. (Pinkie and Bob, still dragging ACF, run into the room) Bob: Guys! You have to help us! Pinkie: ACF went girly-girl because I zapped her with some lazer thingy. Bob: So PLEASE can you change her back? P&F: ....Okay. Pinkie and Bob: YESH! (The Warners come in the room) Dot: Hey guys. Wakko: What'cha doin? MEANWHILE... Isabella: Ugh. ANYWAYS... Phineas: We're about to build something that can change ACF back to normal. Yakko: What do you mean by "normal"? Bob: ...CLIPSHOW TIME! OH MY BLOB A CLIPSHOW! ACF: Nah. It's too voilent ACF: LET'S WATCH TWILIGHT! ACF: ..... THE END ANYWAYS... Yakko: .... Dot: What's up with her eyes? (Points to ACF) They look like hearts. Pinkie: Uh oh. Chuck: Well, I guess she's pretty da screwed! Phineas: Not yet. The effects won't be permanent until tommorrow. Bob: Then let's start...NOW! Wakko: What is ACF staring at anyways? Yakko: I know it's not me- Bob: It's totally you. Chuck: Well, well Yakko! You got yourself a- Spike: Hey! It's a letter from Celestia! Twilight Sparkle: What's it say Spike? Yakko: By the way, Chuck, I know she likes me...But not like this... Pinkie: Don't you remember Season 1? SHE KISSED YOU! (4th Wall cracks) Tornadospeed: (pops out of an air vent) HAI! I'M DESTROYING THE VENTALIATION SYSTEMS! 8D And what I mean by that is I'm modifying the ventalation system to pump down to the simulation room and I have no idea why I'm explaining this and why I decided to edit this episode transcript in the first place. 4th Wall: (Explodes partially) GADANGIT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE DX ACF: (still staring at Yakko) *sigh* Bob: That's great, TS. LET'S BUILD THIS THING! (Everyone starts builing the machine) (Quirky Worky song plays) Phineas: Hey, where's ACF? Bob: She was just right he- OH. MY. GAWD. Everyone else: What- (looks where Bob is) ..... (ACF is wearing.....MAKE-UP) Twilight Sparkle: That was an interesting letter, so what's going- .....On... (ACF goes up to Yakko) Redsox: (comes in the room) So I heard your building some- (looks at ACF) WHAT THE BLEAP IS GOING ON HERE?! Writer: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED. Bob: Well your the idiot who wrote this! Wait...What's she doing.... QUICK! THE CENSOR! CENSOR! THIS PART HAS BEEN CENSORED NAO. ... NOW IT ISN'T. Phineas: FINISHED! Pinkie: Blast it now, BLAST IT NAO! (Phineas presses the button, and the lazer fires at ACF) ACF: Ugh. What just happened? Everyone: WOO! SHE'S BACK! Meap: (comes into the room) MEAP! (It's song time!) (Everyone leaves the room) Narrator: So once again, the day is saved, thanks to...Uh...EVERYONE! ACF: But seriously, what happened? All I remember was getting zapped by a lazer....AND WHY AM I WEARING MAKE-UP?! AND WHY DOES YAKKO HAVE LIPSTICK MARKS ALL OVER HIS FACE?! Bob: We'll explain later. (Everyone starts singing It's Gonna Be Fine) END Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Songs Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works!